No More Ninja's
by johnf3545
Summary: Naruto learns about his heritage in the beginning of his 3-year training trip with Jiraya. Now that he knows he'll live up to it by heading to Santa Destroy and becoming number 1 just like his mother was. Currently redoing the fic.
1. Introduction

**No More Ninja's  
**

Hey everyone thanks for taking the time to read my story. This is a challenge response to Cross177's No More Heroes and Naruto crossover. Credit to challenge goes to him and whoever reads this should read his NMH story. And like NMH viewer discretion is advised because there will be swearing, bloodshed, and everyone's favorite lemon's in the future so gtfo if you don't like that stuff. Oh yeah and Naruto will be in Santa Destroy for the 1st arc and he'll join the ninja acadamy at 16 which in this story is the graduation age. Also Chapters will get longer than this so if you just read this one give the other chapters a chance if not meh thats fine too.

** Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto or No More Heroes. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and No More Heroes belongs to Suda51.

* * *

_I know that some people out there has had some crazy shit happen to them, at least that's what my otaku obsessed brother always told me. Ever since I was born I was treated like fucking shit by the dumb-ass civilians. Hell, they tried to killed me every freaking chance they possibly could. And when the Hokage shows up I think to my self or at least what I say now is, what the hell is their fucking problem and why am I to blame for their anger?_

_But for once things changed in a good way on my 8th birthday since I met Travis Touchdown and he must've saw what happened to me and apparently wanted to adopt me as a brother since he apparently saw potential in me and he'd be damned if it was gonna go to waste, well that and the fact people treat a fucking kid like shit just for living. So the old monkey lets him since he probably thought enough was enough and hes not gonna back down since he was and still is the God of Shinobi. So he take's out the adoption paper's and bada-bing I'm now Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Touchdown since the old man gave me scroll's that my parent's left behind._

_My parent's were Kushina Uzumaki of Whirlpool and was the 1st #1 ranked assassin in this assassin's whatsit and known as the Red Death. My father? He was the fucking Forth Hokage who sealed the fucking Kyuubi in me also known as the Yellow Flash meh mom's name sounds better. And my brother is Travis Touchdown he was the 3rd #1 ranked assassin for the same thing after #2 who took the title after my mother died giving birth to me. He's also an Otaku which is someone with an anime obsession thus dubbing him Otaku-nii. Also he later told me during training that he was my cousin. But I still call him Otaku-nii because I like to piss him off when I call him that, and he's more like a brother instead of a cousin.  
_

_At first I hated my father until I actually did meet the Kyuubi herself, yes that's right **her**. Holy crap was she hot when she showed me her hybrid form, then I decided what was a few beatings as a kid if it eventually lead up to me meet the hottest fucking redheaded vixen ever! 'ahem' went a little overboard there I blame Otaku-nii's.  
_

_Anyways so before me and Otaku-nii left I read my mom's letter which told me about our bloodline **Dark Step** which only works with our beam katana's, and there was a blood seal and Otaku-nii told me to wipe my blood on there and when I did out came Mom's beam katana the Red Strike.  
_

_Now 7 years later after my training some cat, __ all well dressed and cool confronted me and Otaku-nii he was The Drifter, couldn't tell if he was the shit, or plain ol' shit. Travis thought it was a good chance to test out my beam katana skills so he let me take care of him. __Yeah, so he's stylin, fast, aggressive, and packing heat, and now I ended up being #11 since Travis quit his #1 position so he could find me. Then some guy shows up who is the manager of this whole damned thing. His name is Tetsuyo Uchikami "Impressive, it looks like the rumors you are an Uzumaki. Now that you've killed him you are now the 11th ranked hitman. I believe you can live up and pass your mother's legacy so don't dissapoint me."_

_Now it's my turn. Time for me to be #1 but this time I aims to keep it that way detailed enough for you? It's gonna be a long hard road. And who knows? It might kick ass. It might suck. And I might get laid. So waddaya say people; join me on my story, let's see how many chapters this'll take. So just keep on scrolling down on your computer boards._

_LET THE BLOODSHED BEGIN!_

**I'll end it right here so stay tuned when Naruto fights #10. And Naruto's fights are gonna be the same as Travis's in NMH while Travis had different fight's so in a way its an A/U. As for pairings it's gonna be a Naruharem starring Femkyuubi and Shinobu. And please review so I can know if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading!**  
**Update:I changed a few thing like Travis actually being an Uzumaki so he can teach Naruto his bloodline_ Dark Step._**_  
_


	2. Malestorm vs Holy Sword From 11 to 10

**No More Ninja's Ch.2 10 to 9**

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto or No More Heroes. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and No More Heroes belongs to Suda51. Challenge made by:Cross177

Hey everyone sorry about the short chapter but I promise it won't happen again so to make up for it I'm posting another chapter today. This one should be a decent length. Also there's gonna be a Naru/Femkyuu moment in this chapter so please forgive me for any cheesy lines since I'm not good at that stuff yet XD. And thank you for the reviews, and hits and alerts so far even if it isn't much but it is greatly appreciated but enough rambling LET THE STORY COMMENCE!

"talking"  
'thinking'  
**"Kyu-chan talking or jutsu or Dark Step technique"  
'Kyu-chan thinking'**

* * *

The sound of an engine roaring is approaching the mansion. The sound is from a motorcycle that our blond assassin is riding. It's black with crimson stripes with a 9-tailed fox on it(basically it looks like Travis's Schpeltiger but with the stuff I described).

The guards were running towards the gate as Naruto did a wheelie to break down the gate, the guards pulled out their guns about to fire, but Naruto hit the brakes, jumped of and it crashed into the fountain. As it splashed the guards looked up and Naruto shouted "FUCKHEAD" as he landed with his BK (beam katana) out as their heads flew right of leaving a bloody fountain were their heads once was.

Naruto was wearing a black jacket with it opened so you could see his dark red shirt as it had the Uzumaki symbol on it, black jeans and red shoes in other words: Naruto looked badass.

Naruto got up to face the scared shitless merc and pointed the Red Strike at him. "Yo help me out here. Where's this Death Metal dude?" He didn't get an answer as the guard kept on whining in fear. Naruto pointed his katana away from him ready to kill "Bad answer." In 1 quick motion he sliced the merc breaking part of the door. Naruto kicked what was left of the door down and walked in "IT"S GAME TIME!"

Naruto charged up his katana while holding it low and just as some mercs appeared he sliced their heads in one blow. Naruto ran up the stairs and came into a room and the door close and he was 'surrounded' by mercs. Naruto just smirked 'Perfect time to test out the bloodline' He activated **Slow Step** and everyting got dark "THIS IS THE END!" and in a fast for the guards but normal pace for Naruto in **Slow Step** they got sliced in half one by one.

As Naruto navigated through the mansion destroying mercs along the way he came to a large door. And on the other side there were mercs with guns. Naruto just chuckled "Hehehe finally bringing out the big guns eh? Fine so will I." Naruto charged his Red Strike and thought to himself 'Why the hell did my family name these moves like this I'll never know' a voice giggled that only Naruto can know who it was. **"Blueberry Cheese Brownie!" **With a swing of his katana red balls of energy came out and blowing up the not-so-unfortunate mercs when they got hit by them.

Naruto exited the room and came to a long white hallway and his phone rang. Naruto sheathed his Red Strike and answered "Yeah Tesuyo-san?" "_Ah Naruto-kun great to see your almost there. Be sure to take a dump before you go out and fight so we don't have to end up cleaning more than your blood as you have a 251% chance of dieing. But then again you always had ways to pull out a win."_

"Yeah. Nice to hear you have faith in me but is there anything I should know about this Death Metal" "_Just that he has a huge ass sword capable of slicing you in pieces and he can make his own version of that **kage bunshin **you love doing so much but they take awhile to kill so be wary. So be prepared to blah blah blah garden of madness blah blah you know the schtick" _Naruto sighed "Yeah Yeah see ya." He hanged up.

'Well looks like it's time for my first official ranked fight eh kyu-chan?' He was in his mindscape which was a forest since he changed it since it looked better than a gloomy sewer. He was looking at what any straight guy would describe her a goddess.

She had pale skin, red lips, crimson red shoulder-length hair, red fox ear's that twitch every so often, red slitted eyes and 9 red tails flowing behind her. She was wearing a red kimono that wasn't afraid to show cleavage of her sizable bust which was not too big but not too small either. **'yes naru-kun. Though I have confidence in you I can't help but be afraid you might get too hurt during this whole thing'**

Naruto noticed her downcast look and hugged her to cheer her up. 'Don't worry Kyu-chan I'll definitely survive' and he smirked as he nibbled at her ears which made her shudder in pleasure 'And besides I do have something to look forward to after this right my little sexy vixen?' Now it was kyuubi's turn to smirk **'Yes Foxy-saaaama thats right'** she purred out nibbling on his neck making Naruto shudder

**'And I'll make sure it'll be something you will never forget for a long time annnnd'** she drawled out '**I wouldn't mind sharing you either if you end up meeting someone I definitely approve of.' ** It took all of Naruto's manpower not to pass out with a nosebleed so he just chuckled 'I'll be sure to hold you to that hime' He kissed her and left the mindscape. Kyuubi smiled sadly and said **"After all it's the least I can do after what I caused you."**

Naruto walked outside and saw a red haired man sitting in a chair staring at the ocean holding. Naruto was at the stairs and stopped when the man talked. "Quite beautiful wouldn't you say? Paid for with the lives of many. When you have the strength to take life for yourself. That is true rarity." He paused for a minute "I am free of desire, so long as I have this scenery to look upon I need nothing more."

He raised his wine glass to his lips "Please leave me." Naruto pointed his sheathed katana at him "Your the one leaving, in a body bag" Death Metal put his glass down "I'll only say this once more." He opens his eyes and looks at Naruto "Leave now!" "Heh me leave? After I went through all this trouble just to see you? You must've gone senile old man. And besides this is a paradise were dreams are fulfilled and your dreams are over so time to wake up!" Death Metal just smirked "This is no paradise" "Really? Then what is it then if you'd be so kind to let me in."

Death Metal got up and his robe fell of leaving him shirtless "A place to die" Naruto just smirked "Glad you and I are on the same page old man" Death Metal put his hand on his forehead "So naive. You have no idea do you? Pity, you make an old man cry. Arrogant crude little shits like you come around from time to time." He grabbed some kind of suitcase thing and they both walked up the stairs to their field of battle. "Listen young one, the wall is high, higher than you will ever know."

He lifted his suitcase like thing up and the 'case flipped and turned into a giant sword. "Ultimate sacrifices must be made. Now draw" They both got into a battle stance. Naruto released his Red Strike. "Heh, I've already made my sacrifice old man. The biggest sacrifice that shouldn't be cast upon on anyone at all." He pointed his katana at him "So you can take these words to your grave old man! They both charged at each other and the game was on.

* * *

**(First Fight that isn't one-sided scene so please don't be too hard on me ok? thx. D:)**

Metal charged at Naruto and slashed at him. Naruto blocked then countered with a darkstep. He got a few hits in but Metal broke free and slashed at Naruto again. Naruto blocked and they both were pushing their blades against each other.

Naruto almost lost the clash but pulled through and side slashed Metal. Metal ducked under it and kicked Naruto who flew back to the wall from the kick but bounced off the wall for speed and he punched Metal in the face then grabbed him lifted him up and slammed him backwards on the ground. Metal growled and got back up and started slashing faster, as did Naruto and sparks were flying from their weapons with each hit. They slid back away from each other.

"Your not half bad brat but lets see if you can stand up to this!" He made 3 clones and they attacked Naruto who smirked "Heh your not the only one who can make clones old man!" Naruto threw his katana in the air and crossed his index and middle finger's into a t shaped hand-sign "**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU!"** Naruto then caught his sword and 3 Naruto's appeared in a cloud of smoke holding their own Red Strikes while smirking at Metal's temporary look of shock.

"Your not the only one who can make clones old man!" The Narutos said. The clones fought each other and dissapeared while Naruto and Metal were clashing their blades again but when Metal did a upper side slash Naruto ducked and sliced both arms of Metal off.

Metal's sword flew up to the ceiling and blood was spraying out of Metal's arm. Metal just smiled "Extraordinary! The moment I've been waiting for! The name Holy Sword is now yours!" "Thanks but you can keep your title old man. I already have enough legends to live up to." "Really? Would you mind telling an old man the name of the man who's legend he must live up to?"

Naruto smirked and was ready for the final strike he would make but he answered him "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Son of the 1st #1 ranked assassin The Red Death or Kushina Uzumaki." Metal smirked "So those lower mercs weren't just blowing smoke then. Very well then Naruto Uzumaki may you become the greatest assassin the likes of which no one has ever seen. And thank you for this release" Naruto charged at him** "**No problem Holy Sword!" And with that Naruto sliced his head off.

* * *

HOLY CRAP I didn't think I would've been able to write a decent fight scene. Sorry if the dialouge may not be that great like I said before I'm not the most experience writer. And so with that I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter. Review on what you liked and don't be afraid to criticize me so I can learn from past mistakes. Thank you for reading! Updated 6/5/10:Fix some error's and changed not that much dialouge ch.3 should be out soon.**  
**


	3. Making Money with Shadow Clones

**No More Ninja's Ch.3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not and never will own Naruto or No More Heroes. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and No More Heroes belongs to Suda51. Challenge made by:Cross177

Hey everyone sorry it took a while no thanks to final exams and writers block but it's finally time to start the next chapter and time to use the wonderful art of flashbacks. Also thanks to everyone who review and followed this story so far really it means a whole lot.

* * *

Naruto sheathed his blade and he heard clapping. He turned around and he saw Tatsuyo. "Well done Naruto-kun you have now earned your place as the 10th ranked assassin. Here is your cut of the money Travis earned by betting on your win." He hands Naruto around 10,000 ryo (I know the money system really is LBS but can't have it totally like NMH at least I'm trying to). Naruto took the money and shook his head at his older brother's antics. "Great now I'm his source of income for his otaku obsession." he said sarcastically. Tatsuyo chuckled at the young blond's words as the worker's cleaned up the mess from the battle.

"By the way Tatsuyo-san I know how as assassin's we are supposed to kill but since this is a tournament in a way do we really have to kill our opponent to get the rank? Wouldn't it make more sense to just knock them out? That way they can pay you so you can set them up to get their title back if they wanted to and you would make more money that way so you wouldn't pay your usual cleaning crew as much to dispose of the body."

Tatsuyo's eyes widened at the realization of that. He would make a better profit that way, so in other words it was genius. He then chuckled as he said "I can't believe I never thought of that before, and killing was always optional but I should say that rule more often now." He walked away saying "Your normal payment will be sent to your account and a fax will come detaling the transfer." And with that Naruto left the mansion, hopped on his motorcycle and headed back to the apartment to tell his brother about his fight and claim his "reward" from his foxy little vixen.

**Time Skip  
Travis's and Naruto's apartment  
**

A beam of sunlight squeezes through the blinds of our blond assassin's room and wakes him up much to his annoyance. 'Damn you sun.' And he tried to get up but there was something holding him down. As he looked down he couldn't help but smile at this 'weight.' The weight was actually Kyuubi herself. As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but think of their first time meeting.

* * *

_Flashback  
5 years ago_

Naruto was panting as he was in a tor-I mean sparring session with Travis. What they were trying to accomplish was him being able to unlock his bloodline's 1st ability 'Slow Step'. "C'mon Fishcake focus! You gotta envision yourself moving faster!" He charged at Naruto who was panting a bit and almost out of chakra from trying to unlock it 'C'mon! I can do this! Focus...focus...THAT"S IT! **SLOW STEP!' **

Everything went slightly dark as Naruto disappeared and landed a hit on Travis and disappeared again to try to land one more hit but he reappeared and fell to the ground due to chakra depletion. Travis picked him up and headed to the apartment 'Great work Fishcake, Kushina would be proud of you.' He placed Naruto on his bed, and threw his covers on him, and ruffled his head 'Heh, at this rate he'll unlock the 2nd part of our bloodline' and with that last thought he walked out.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto jumped up when he felt water on him "AH! WHAT THE HELL OTAKU-NII!" but stopped shouting as he looked at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I? It isn't like Otaku-nii to put me in a dump like this" He closed his eyes while thinking "Hmmm, this might be where Kyuubi's at since Jiji told me that Jinchuuriki's would meet their tenant's like this." He just shrugged and walked to what he felt was the way to Kyuubi's cage. "Might as well talk to the furball and ask why the hell it attacked Konoha in the first place."

After a few minutes Naruto came across a large cage with a piece a paper written in kanji with the word 'seal' on it. 'This must be it' He walked closer to the cage and he looked at the seal. 'Hmmm so that's dad's fucking seal huh? I have to admit it's pretty damned good if he was able to summon the death god here.' Then he heared a yawn from the cage and he saw a pair of red eyes staring down at him. "**Ah so the kit arrives although at a bad time as I was trying to sleep here." **it said slightly annoyed. Naruto sweatdropped slightly "So you must be the Kyuubi then. The fox nodded. "**I am kit, but why aren't you yelling at me for attacking your village and made your life hell?" **Naruto was suprised by the question. "Well to honest I can't really yell at you since I find it strange you appear out of nowhere and suddenly attack Konoha so I thought might as well get your side of the story if I get a chance to talk to you." Kyuubi was surprised at his logic and nodded it's head. "**Understandable but before I explain what really happened I might as well show you my human form so my demonic aura doesn't make it hard for you to stand." **Naruto nodded "Thanks it is quite difficult to stand." Then red youkai surrounded the fox and it shrank down.

As the youkai disappeared Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight of a woman who stood tall about 5ft 7, with shoulder length crimson red hair with red fox ears on top of them,2 pairs of red eyes that he could just stare into them forever and then...nothing else seeing as she wore no clothes which made our blond hero blush with a nose bleed. Kyuubi giggled at his reaction which was the greatest sound he's ever heard of in his life. "**So are we gonna talk or you gonna stare at me all day?" **she asked seductively.

Naruto wiped his nose and he coughed a bit to get rid of the stutter he would've had and said "Well as much as I would like staring at an angel all day," Kyuubi blushed at that "I really would like some answers, and uh as much as I don't want you to but can you please put some clothes on so I don't stare at your...assets all day?" She crossed her arms under her breasts and pouted "**Awww but Naruto-kuuun I really like it when you stare at me." **Naruto did his best to put up a normal face but still with a blush and said "Please Kyuubi-chan I really need to know what happened." "**Alright fine." **The red aura came back and it disappeared a second later to reveal Kyuubi wearing a red kimono that show some cleavage.

Naruto then decided to change his mindscape a little and changed it from a sewer with a cage to a nice forest with a waterfall and the seal turned into a collar around Kyuubi's neck also he made 2 chairs appear too. "Well wouldn't want to make a cute vixen like you talk in a dark sewer." She blushed and they both sat down. "**Alright Naruto I'll explain but please no interruptions untill I'm finished ok?" **Naruto nodded. Kyuubi cleared her throat out and explained.

**One explaination later  
(Long story short, Madara controlled her with his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan to attack Konoha)**

**"So the real one who caused all this was Madara Uchiha, and I understand if you don't want me to talk to you again" **she ended sadly as she looked down with tears threatening to spill. Naruto was quiet thinking of what to do. He opened his eyes and nodded to himself, and he got up walked to Kyuubi and hugged her. "It's not your fault, you had no control over this whole thing and I promise you Kyu-chan I will find and brutally murder Madara for using you like some tool to fufill his fucked up desires of wanting Konoha to burn." She opened her eyes wide with surprise as she looked at him for any sign of deceit. "**R-really Naru-kun?"** she asked hopefully. Naruto gave her a true foxy grin and kissed her on the lips which made her blush and she kissed back. He stopped kissing her much to her disdain and answered "Promise of a lifetime Kyu-chan." Then they started kissing again till the world of the living brought him out.

_End Flashback

* * *

_So during the training Naruto and Kyuubi have gotten to know each other and they've fallen for each other. Naruto smiled at the thought and he brushed a strand of hair that was on her face, this woke her up and she saw her mate staring at her. "Morning Naru-koi." she yawned cutely. "Morning tenshi, as much as I would like to stay in bed with your hot ass I need to get up." As she got up he smacked her ass which made her moan a little. "Naru-koi don't tease me like that." Then in a puff of smoke she was back in Naruto's mindscape. Naruto sent her a smirk. 'Heh can't help it Kyu-tenshi not my fault you have a great ass.' **'Your damn right I do!' **

Naruto chuckled as he got his clothes and went to the shower. After the all-important dumpage he came out of the bathroom wearing red sunglasses, black jacket, black shirt with a skull on it, and red pants. He got his katana from the pull-out drawer under his bed, spinned it around and hanged it on the back of his pants. He walked out and he saw Travis's cat Jeane sitting on the sofa. Naruto sat down and scratched her chin** "**Hey girl." He then rubbed her head which made her meow cutely. Naruto swore he could've heard kyuubi scream 'kawaii' but shook his head. Near the phone he got a fax saying the payment of 25,000 has been transfered and it'll increase each time he ranks higher.

He walked outside and saw a limo near the NMH hotel. 'Huh it's probably Tatsuyo.' He got in and saw Tatsuyo sitting there "Ah Naruto-kun I came here to tell you that your next fight has been arranged. The 9th ranked assassin is currently Dr. Peace." Naruto raised his eyebrow "A doctor?"** "**Actually a detective who has some dark secrets like black marketing, or illegal investigations he's the top guy to go to for illegal goods. And on top of that hes an assassin kind of a money hungry bastard so I would suggest you killing him." Naruto nodded "That's fine with me I don't mind killing people that truly deserve to be killed."

Tatsuyo smiled "Good, good but" he handed Naruto a paper. "Please transfer 150,000 ryo for the entry fee." Naruto eyes widened as he looked at the paper. "No offense Tatsuyo-san but how am I supposed to pay that when I've just started." Tatsuyo smiled an evil smile and answered. "I can introuduce you to an advertisement agency called K-entertainment for some side jobs. Well that should be it so go over to the ATM to transfer the money and have fun." The limo stopped in front of K-entertainment and Naruto got out and the limo drived of. Naruto sighed "Damn it might as well do this crap then."

He walked to the lady on the front desk "Hi this is were you give out assassination missions right?" she shook her head no "Members only we only need high-ranking assassins, if you don't have an introduction sheet please leave now. We only offer work to those who have proven themselves hard workers." "But where do I go to prove that?" "Get a job from the Job Center Southwest from here" Naruto nodded "Ok thanks." "May you find your true path."

He walked out of K-entertainment and looked at his watch-map of Santa Destroy (When he looks at it, it looks like the radar in the lower-left corner in the actual No More Heroes Game) and marked were the Job Center is. "Damn that's a long way better get my bike." He summons a shadow clone and it shunshins(that's how you spell it right?)to get his bike. The clone drives the bike to were Naruto is and it disappears.

Naruto rev's his motorcycle and drives of at full speed towards the Job Center. "YAHOO!" Naruto yells out when he makes a jump while on turbo (C'mon you would say that too if you did this stuff :D) and then makes sharp turns while on turbo. He braked as he made it to the Job Center and got off his motorcycle. 'Heh I could just shunshin here but it's more fun with this baby' he thought as he walked in.

He walked to the counter and he saw a guy wearing a long sleeved shirt with the word Gongs on it. (Blah, blah, blah third raters. blah, blah, puking blood, blah, blah, bulletin board. Sorry but I ain't writing all that crap) Naruto went to the bulletin board and saw only available job "Coconut Collector Job Site:007 Juice, pay 2,000 ryo per coconut. Heh thank Kami for shadow clones." Naruto marked the place down and walked out of the JC(Job Center). He drove to a stand that was surround by palm trees that held coconuts.

Naruto walked to the stand and said "I'm here for the job." the stand owner nodded. "The rules of Santa Destroy are OK, but the coconuts here are more my thing! These fetch a high price. This town is built on coconuts! Their worth more than human life! Coconuts are Kami! So gather them now!" 'Jeez this guy has a strange thing for these coconuts, at least he pays a lot for each one.' Naruto summoned 5 shadow clones and they each brought 2 coconuts each. So minutes later the stand owner got a total of 48 coconuts so Naruto got paid with 96,000 ryo and an introduction ticket.

Naruto turned in the ticket to the lady and she opened the book to 2 assassination missions. The first one is to kill the Pizza Butt CEO the reward is 30,000 ryo, and the 2nd one is kill each henchmen for 2,000 ryo. Naruto took both (I know you can't in the game but let's just get this over with :P) Basically he just busted through the guards and sliced the CEO's head off as quick as possible. Then he went to the 2nd location and killed the rest of Metal's henchmen and got paid with 30,000 ryo (I think that's how it works correct me if I'm wrong). Naruto now has around 250,000 ryo thanks to shadow clones and leftover money from the Metal assassination. So he drove off to the UAA's payment ATM to deposit 150,000 ryo. And drove home to get some sleep from this boring day.

Naruto did his daily thing, and noticed he got a message in the answering machine he pressed the button to replay it and it was Tatsuyo's voice. "Naruto-kun the fight has been set up in Destroy Stadium, Dr. Peace is waiting for you. Get to it."

* * *

There we go DONE! I wanted to show off Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship before he did the side job stuff in Santa Destroy. And I hope I can do a better job with the travelling around Santa Destroy becuase in the beginning there not really much important stuff. But sooner in the game there's more stuff so I'll get into more details on the traveling around sections. But for now I'm satisfied with what I took awhile to write. Also sorry if Travis doesn't get much talking done here but he will soon though. So thanks for reading and please give me your thoughts on what you think and also FUCK YEAH SUMMER! Also read my other stories if you want :P.


	4. Make Peace And Love Not War From 10 to 9

Wow this story is getting pretty popular over 600 hits by the time I typed this. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story and to celebrate I will now write my first Lemon here so here is where I really need reviews so I can improve upon my Lemon writing skills. Not to sound like a review beggar but reviews do help improve the story so be constructive please. Thanks and enjoy!

**Warning! My first Lemon this chapter! If you can't handle Lemons please skip it!**

* * *

Naruto marked Destroy Stadium on his radar, petted Jeane for motivation, and left the hotel. A few sharp turns and jumps later Naruto parked his motorcycle in front of the door of Destroy Stadium. He entered for the 9th ranking fight.

_**Dr. Peace  
"Listen to my song."**_

Naruto walked in and saw henchmen wearing green beanies and holding bats and pipes. "And Naruto Uzumaki up to bat." Naruto challenged as he spinned his katana and activated it. He slashed at the first henchmen who clashed with him. Naruto pushed through the clash and sliced upwards which sliced the first henchmen, but knocked down the second one but Naruto fixed that by stabbing him while he was laying there.

Naruto kept slicing through henchmen and finding boxes of cash lying around till he came to a row of henchmen wearing baseball outfits and he dodged a baseball thrown at him. Naruto looked at them and got in a swinging stance. The henchmen in front threw the ball and Naruto swung his bat and it hit the ball which flew threw the row of henchmen and destroyed the gate up ahead. And somehow that made all their bodies explode with fountains of blood.

Naruto thought 'Why the hell does every henchmen explode in a bloody fountain.' But shrugged deciding that it's better not to ask. And sprinted ahead. Naruto felt that he was almost there and there was more henchmen ahead. 'Ugh screw this time for me to pitch' **"Blueberry Cheese Brownie!" **Naruto just calmly walked the halls killing every victim with his energy ball with every swing of his katana "Your dead, your dead, you too, and go to hell." he said in a bored tone.

He came to a long hallway and noticed there was no henchmen so that meant he would probably get some 'pep talk' from Tatsuyo. And right on cue Naruto's phone rang and he answered. "Hello?" _"Naruto-kun Dr. Peace is up ahead and once you step on the field the fight'll begin and all that stuff. Oh and Travis bet 100,000 ryo on you so you may not wanna lose."_

Naruto hanged up his phone and subconsciously went to the bathroom because his brother drilled into his head 'before you fight the assassin always be sure to use the bathroom.' Naruto never understood why but he didn't bother to question it and flushed the toilet.

Naruto walked onto a baseball field that shone with white lights hitting the field so you can see and on the pitcher's mound was the 9th assassin Dr. Peace who was...singing?

_"Despair, The End of the World  
I Hear The Rising Phoenix In My Dream.  
And The Virgin Child Made A Wish Upon a Star,  
That Night Her Mother Talks no More._

_Keep A Hold The End of the Dream  
A Shining Fish Splashes in a Stream  
And The Virgin Child Loses Her Heart and Soul  
That Night Her Mother's Eyes See no More._

_When the Wind Blows, a Virgin Child Comes Sing A Song.  
Such a Pretty Melody Never Heard Before._

_No More Lullabies.  
The Virgin just as the Night"_

Naruto clapped after Peace finished singing_. _"Thank you. Mighty kind of you." he said when he heard Naruto clapping. "Nice set of pipes you got there, old man." Naruto responded after he finished clapping.

"It has always been my dream to perform in a stadium such as this." Peace said as he lifted his arms up. "A gentleman from the Association told me I could have any stage I wanted today. How could I refuse such a kind offer?" Peace continued putting his arms down as he finished. The camera zoomed to Naruto who looked away and said to himself "Tch...Courtesy of me and my entry fee no doubt"

The camera zoomed back to Peace who continued not hearing what Naruto said "My ex-wife called me the other day and I met my daughter for the first time in ten years. We dined at a fancy restaurant...One of those that are impossible to get a reservation for. Then afterwards, karaoke..." "Who got you the reservation?" Naruto asked with a slightly bitter tone that only Kyuubi noticed. "The Association took care of it, of course." Peace answered. The camera zoomed back to Naruto who said quietly "Fuck...So that's what they do with the entry fees...damn it"

The camera zoomed back to Peace "What's important is not the fact that the reservations are hard to get. In fact, no one 'gets' reservations. The words 'Reservations Only' apply only to those outside of the circle. It's getting into the circle that matters." Peace continued. "And the food? Good?" "The food? Tasted like blood..."

"Your a junky for blood, old man." Naruto said. Peace just shook his head "Sadly, I can't disagree. There's only one way to live. People like us...We're sharks attracted to blood. You smelled blood too, didn't you? Isn't that why you're here?" "Well I'm not the biggest fan of killing but for some people it has to be done and I'm only here to bring the Uzumaki's back on top. But you are right the bloodlust does get me sometimes as I feel a sense of euphoria but I don't let it take over me." Naruto explained as he walked up to the home plate with his katana activated and him holding it like a bat ready to swing as he finished.

"Don't die on me too quickly. I want to gorge myself on this sense of fulfillment till I vomit. See you on the other side." Peace said as he pulled out a gold modified magnum. He shot a bullet at Naruto who swinged at it, hitting it but it exploded causing Naruto to fly back. The fight is now on.

Naruto got back up and charged at Peace who fired rapidly at him. Naruto got hit by one not expecting him to actually hit him then he blocked the rest with his katana. 'Damn it blocking bullets really drains the battery I might actually have to recharge if the battery gets too low.'

Naruto made it to Peace and slashed at him when there was an opening. Naruto got a few hits on Peace, but he knocked back Naruto to stop the attack and charged up and fired at Naruto while he was stunned. Naruto dodge rolled and the pattern continued like this for awhile (sorry if this fight is lame but I wasn't really fond of this fight sadly D:).

Then Peace put his magnum away, Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but then realized what Peace wanted so he sheathed his katana. "Don't kid yourself." Peace warned. Naruto just responded with "Heh playtimes over." They both were silent ready to end this with one final draw.

"Draw!" they both yelled at the same time. Naruto was the quickest draw so he sliced Peace's stomach and blood was flowing out of his chest. Dr. Peace kneeled down panting. Naruto grabbed the mic that fell down, leaned over Peace and put it near him so he could talk into it.

"Next song I sing, I know my daughter will love. Won't you, darling? Better practice my rap. Rap with me, Jennifer..." And with those last strange final words Dr. Peace was died. Naruto placed the mic into Dr. Peace's empty hand and said "Open mic night's in hell old man, you can sing all you want down there." And he walked away.

Near the exit Naruto saw Tatsuyo with an envelope containing his normal pay and part of Travis's bet. "Great work Naruto-kun you are now the 9th ranked assassin." Naruto took the envelope and shrugged "What else did you expect?" he wasn't really in the mood for banter right now since for some reason he didn't feel really great about his victory, although he doesn't act like it Naruto does hate killing even though he had too again. "Call me when the next fight is set up." Tatsuyo nodded. "OK Naruto-kun and by the way I know killing isn't easy but it is inevitable when you have to." When Naruto walked out he said quietly "Thanks Tatsuyo-san..."

Naruto parked his bike by the No More Heroes motel and headed into his and his bro's appartment. He opened the door and the first thing to greet him was Jeane. Naruto smiled down at Jeane and petted her "Heh even if I'm not feeling too great about this you sure know how to make a sad person smile girl." Jeane meowed and nibbled at Naruto's hand as if she understood what he said.

"Feeling down about killing people little bro?" Travis asked as he walked in dropping his usual nickname for Naruto which usually means he's serious. Naruto sighed "Yeah...I know that's what in the job description for assassin's let alone shinobi's, but I still don't feel right about this being a competition." Travis nodded in understanding and patted Naruto's head. "Heh me and Kushina felt the same way when we had to kill so it's normal to feel that way, that just mean's your human."

"How did you and mom continue with this?" Naruto asked. Travis just shrugged and said "I guess we got used to it and you will eventually too, but don't worry you won't become some bloodthirsty monster you just find some way to cope with it." Naruto then asked "You mean like you do with your weird .?docid=18285525ime obsession?" Travis had a tick mark on his head and refrained from hitting Naruto on the head but barely. "Yes, but it's not weird!"

Naruto chuckled "Whatever big bro, and thanks!" Travis left to his room and said "No prob Fishcake." and closed his door.

Naruto yawned as he was tired from today and got in his boxers, and put on a white T-shirt and got in bed. Kyuubi decided it was a good time to come out so in a puff of smoke out came Kyuubi in her human form and was wearing a crimson nightgown, she layed down next to Naruto and started kissing him to get him ready for his 'cheering up.'

**OK Lemon time you know the deal skip if you don't wanna read it but if you do...try not to be too hard on me k? It's my first Lemon D: and I would really appreciate any comment saying what I did right and wrong cause there's gonna be more lemon's in this story way later.  
**

Naruto felt Kyuubi kissing him so he kissed back but doing a hand sign to activate the silencing seals he learned from his dad's scroll of fuuinjustu 'Heh another good thing from dad.' he thought.

Naruto licked Kyuubi's mouth asking for entrance to which she gladly did. Their tongues battled for dominance, but eventually Naruto won and was exploring Kyuubi's delicious mouth.

Kyuubi moaned as Naruto's tongue roamed her mouth. She moved her hand down to Naruto's crotch and rubbed his rising erection. Naruto moaned in her mouth as she rubbed him, but he used his free hand to move down to Kyuubi's right breast and starting squeezing it which she moaned in pleasure.

They stopped making out for some air. "Naru-koi you do know Kyuubi is just a title right?" Naruto nodded while berating himself for forgetting to ask for her name "Well what is your name anyways if I may ask?"

"Kira" she answered as she threw off her gown which revealed her perfectly sized breasts and her maidenhood. The now named Kira still blushed at Naruto's examining her body. "D-do you have to stare like that?" Naruto smirked "I can't help it Kira-tenshi your body is just so perfect the only word that would describe your body is 'goddess.'" it made her turn almost as red as her hair and she smiled and started kissing Naruto again.

Naruto moved his lips away from Kira's mouth which made her moan in dissapointment but then moaned in more pleasure as he went to her neck and slowly made his way down to her breasts. He went to the right breast and teased her by licking her nipple while rubbing her other one with his hand.

Kira moaned louder which no one outside could hear thanks to the silencing seal. "N-Naru-koi g-get on with it already." "As you wish tenshi." Naruto went down to her pussy and slowly licked it. "Naruto stop teasing me..." she moaned painfully wanting him to eat her out. Naruto chuckled "Alright." Then he stuck his tongue inside and moved his tongue everywhere he could possibly go. "Yesss Naru-koi" Kira purred out as she grabbed Naruto's head pushing him in more, she moaned even louder as he hit her sweet spot and once he heard the loud moan he kept attacking the spot.

Kira was about at the releasing point. "Na-Na-NARUTO!" she moaned out as she came. Naruto lapped up her sweet juices and said "Delicious as always Kira-tenshi." Kira was so turned on by that she kissed him roughly and started rubbing his crotch which made his soilder stand at attention. "Yes your right I do taste good" she said smirking seductively as she lowered herself down "Now it's my turn to taste you."

She pulled down his boxers and gained a wider smirk as she saw his 10 inch hard penis. "Mmmmm my Koi is a big boy isn't he?" she purred out and started licking the top. "Gah!" Naruto moaned. Kira loved being the one to do this to Naruto so she slowly put it in her mouth and bobbed her head as she purred for vibration. After a few minutes Naruto was almost at his release "Kira, I'm about to cum!" he warned. Kira just increased her efforts by bobbing faster and going deeper. "K-KIRA!" Naruto moaned as he reached his release.

Kira took his dick out of her mouth and swallowed "Mmmm... delicious Naru-koi." She purred as she hopped on him about to put his dick in. "But now it's time for the main event." Naruto looked into Kira's eyes and nodded as he kissed her while entering her. They both moaned with each thrust and soon they were about to climax again. K-Kira-tenshi I'm about to..." "DO IT INSIDE JUST DON'T STOP!" Kira yelled in pure pleasure. They increased their speed until the awaited climax. "KIRA!" "NARUTO!"

**Lemon Over.**

As they finished Naruto put the covers over them, and Kira layed on Naruto's chest with one arm on the middle of his chest with a satisfied smile on her face. Naruto tried his best not to chuckle at her face but failed which made her pout. "Hehe Good night tenshi." Naruto said kissing her forehead. "Good night koi" Kira said back and kissed his whiskered cheek and they both feel asleep.

* * *

Well there you have it my loyal readers Travis got more speaking time, and my first Lemon :D. Sorry about the short 9th ranked fight there wasn't much to talk about since it wasn't the greatest fight in my opinion. Anyways review and don't be too harsh with the Lemon but be constructive so I can make the next one even better since writing this stuff takes experience so give me a freaking break XD. Hope you enjoyed!

Oh yeah and I don't own the song mentioned.


	5. Malestorm vs The Hot Samurai From 9 to 8

Hey everyone thanks for your continued reading of this story. Now it's time to briefly mention some side jobs that Naruto does, so we can get on to the 8th ranked fight with you-know-who ;D. And how they get together won't happen like in my one-shot if you haven't read that and I may remake it. But I'm rambling now so enjoy the story.

* * *

Naruto woke up and got dressed for the day. He noticed messages on the phone so he pressed the button to listen to them. _"Hi, Naruto-kun this is Diane from Beef Head Videos. I'm calling to remind your brother that he has not returned one of our rentals which is uh...oh here it is "Big German Jugs Colllection #23. Be sure he returns it soon. Have a great day."_

Naruto shook his head and played the other message. "_Congratulations, . Your registration for the 9th UAA rank is now complete. Thank you very much for your cooperation. In addition... We have faxed you some information about the rankings in case you wish to continue your ascent. As a friendly reminder...There will be a small, nominal fee to participate in ranked fights. Thank you for your understanding and have a nice day."_

Naruto saw the fax and picked it up "The UAA wishes to inform you that the entry fee for your next ranked fight is as follows:200,000 ryo. Please deposit the amount as soon as possible. Damn it all!"

Naruto was about to get on his bike when he got a phone call. "Hello?" "_Mr. Naruto Uzumaki?"_ a female voice asked. "This is him who's calling?" _"Ah Kushina's son, this is Naomi I was the one who built her katana, come on down to the warehouse if you wish to upgrade your katana for a fee. I'm at warehouse 37(_it has a 37 on it in the game so I called it that.)_ be sure to stop by." _She hanged up. Naruto marked Naomi's on his radar.

Naruto drove their but on the walk inside he found a ball that for some reason he had to pick up and sealed it away and walked inside. He upgraded his katana so now it's Red Strike Mk.I. It has a really power charge attack but it uses more battery.

**Time skip next day.  
Naruto basically does the lawn mowing job, and the 2 assaassination missions nothing special and pays the fee.**

Naruto's phone rang and he answered it "_Naruto-kun it's Tatsuyo. I'm calling to let you know the 8th ranked fight has been set up. Go to the High School for your fight. Her name is Shinobu Jacobs and she's about your age and it's basically your call whether to kill her or not, but I'm sure you'll choose not too and the association is fine with that. So good luck out there."_

Naruto hanged up his phone_, _and got dressed. He got his new and improved Red Strike, placed it in the back of his pants and left the room. He saw Travis laying on the couch with Jeane on his stomach who was laying on her back and Travis was petting her stomach. "So Fishcake, who's the lucky fighter?" Travis asked. "Shinobu Jacobs." Naruto answered. Travis jumped off the couch in surprise but Jeane somehow jumped off Travis's stomach_. "_What! Jacobs? So she's...?" Naruto nodded "Yep his daughter looks like I finally found her and Tatsuyo said I didn't have to kill her and the association is fine with that." Travis nodded "Since she is Master Jacobs daughter she has to have inherited his swordsman ship skills and moves." Naruto nodded and left.

Naruto made it to the front gates of the school but with one thing to say about this "At least I don't have to enter here." He muttered as the gates opened and walked in.

**Shinobu  
"What's that in your hand a toy?"**

Naruto activated his Red Strike Mk.I as a group of henchmen came towards Naruto with crowbars. "Time to test this new baby out." He charged while holding it low and when the henchmen grouped together to attack Naruto who released his charge and did a breakdance like attack which sliced all their heads off. But the battery was drained but Naruto charged it back up. "Damn I better not rely on that too much." he said as he finished charging and entered the school.

Naruto slashed through the henchmen but saw one who was near the fire alarm, he smirked and pulled it which malfunctioned the katana 'Well shit' Naruto thought as he was stunned by the shock and had to waddle like he just pissed his pants and was panting with each step he took.

Naruto turned off the water in the control room(or whatever you call it) and charged his katana and ran over to the henchmen with a pissed off look on his face. "Normally I would hate killing but for you butt fucker's I'll make an exeption **STRAWBERRY ON THE SHORTCAKE!" **yelled our pissed off assassin and his hair turned a crimson red and his katana was glowing. Naruto ran through and demolished every single henchmen he passed before not letting a single one live.

Naruto stopped using his Dark Step and calmed down as he walked down the empty hallway leading to Shinobu, and a bathroom. "Huh no call from Tatsuyo-san eh? Better use the bathroom though I may need it." Naruto used the bathroom and after he was done he headed into the room to fight Shinobu 'well here goes nothing.'

Naruto opened the door and saw Shinobu who was wearing the school uniform, her skin was dark, she had purple eyes(correct me if I'm wrong.), and a white afro and a purple flower on her head too. 'Sheesh she looks like a female version of that Afro Samurai Travis talked about, thank god Travis isn't here.' he thought sweatdropping a little 'cute though' he felt Kira nod **'Yes Naru-koi I approve' **Kira added.

"A rankings fight?" Shinobu asked looking at Naruto who nodded "Yeah, how bout it?" Shinobu stood up "Alright, will you give me a minute?" she pulled out her katana from it's sheath and looked at Naruto "Wait for me in the hallway." Naruto shrugged "Whatever." and closed the door.

Naruto heard a slashing sound and winced slightly at the sound 'OK rule #1 do NOT piss her off.' he thought scared a little. Shinobu walked out of the classroom "Mind if we do this somewhere else?" she asked. Naruto shrugged and put his hands his pockets "Your the boss."

Shinobu lead Naruto to their fighting area Naruto couldn't help but look at her as she walked. "Stop checking me out like that." Naruto changed the subject blushing a little at getting caught and asked "You killed them?"

"Such a gentleman...Are you asking out of tactical curiosity? Or are you just fucking with me?" Naruto just snorted "Bet they didn't offer much resistance." he said amused. "You got a problem with that? You got no idea how hard it is to hide your true self around here." Naruto just responded quietly "I got more of an idea than you think" but she didn't hear him as they walked into the empty building.

"A real gentleman...I turned my back and you didn't strike." she turned around. "You ARE fucking with me!" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly and responded while spinning his sheathed beam katana around "I'm not fucking with anybody, but it is hard to take cheap shots when my enemy is a deadly assassin around my age so I wouldn't really get underestimated and you do know how hard it is to be taken seriously by others. 'or when she's a daughter of a person I promised I would find.' he added to himself.

She nodded "People like us think alike, don't we?" Naruto nodded and stopped spinning his beam katana and unsheathed it which suprised Shinobu "Well, shall we?"

She got angry and pulled out her sword "It's you...You will pay with your life! At last, I have my chance. I will now avenge my father!" Naruto blinked suprised "Wait...what? I didn't kill your..." but didn't get to finish as she jumped up and started slashing at him, Naruto blocked but she kicked off his chin and landed then yelled out "**Sonic Sword!**" Naruto jumped out of the way "Holy shit...not good."

The battle began and Shinobu was gone all of a sudden giving Naruto some time to think 'OK she apparently thinks I killed her father who happens to be the person me and Travis met before he died and gave us his will to find her. I don't want to but I have to fight her, thank god if I fight normally without the intent to kill it'll just hurt her but not terribly but to the point of a knock out. And who knows this could be fun at the same time too.' He saw a red light from Shinobu's sword and dashed at it.

It was her so he landed a few hits on her but she blocked and countered with a left-to-right slash which Naruto blocked then a jumping slash, which Naruto blocked then did the Side Step to counter. He landed a few hits but also threw in a kick and some punches, then Naruto decided use a combo that he made with his shadow clones so with that in mind he threw his katana in the air and then made 2 shadow clones in front of him.

The first one punch Shinobu while the 2nd one went behind her and punched her then the first one punched her down while the 2nd clone kicked her up and the 3 jumped in the air with the real Naruto grabbing the clones who were connected while grabbing Shinobu and threw her in the ground. Naruto jumped in the air and caught his katana and air-dash at her intent on ending this already because he needed to explain to her that he didn't kill her father.

But Shinobu quickly recovered and blocked his attack and was pissed even more that he was trying to end this quickly so she decided to just end it by using her moves so she can avenge her father. "**Sky high!" **Naruto dodge rolled out of the way, but as she landed she yelled "**Sonic Sword!"** Naruto got barely sliced by it to which he sighed in relief but then she dissapeared at a fast speed and rapidly slashed at Naruto who got hit by a few slashes, knocked him back and taunted him

"What's that in your hand? A toy?" Naruto just grunted and jumped at her. She jumped back and they both fought in the air. They both landed panting. 'OK, time to knock her down so I can fucking explain already.' Naruto then disappeared using his speed and knock both their swords out of each others hand then he made 2 shadow clones hold her still so he finally talk. "Listen Shinobu I didn't kill your father."

"Liar! You killed him! Sliced him in two...You sick bastard!" she yelled trying to struggle out of the clones grips with tears falling out. "Why did you think it was me anyways? Jacobs was me and my older bro's mentor. Hell we only met the guy once and he showed us a few things, and we watching his teachings on video over and over until the fucking tape wore out."

"I saw the killer holding a red beam katana like yours, and although he said your name!" "He said my name? But it could be a misunderstanding since he gave me his will asking that I look at for 'his little Scarlet.'" He tossed her the scroll that held his will and made the shadow clones disappear, "See for yourself."

She read it as more tears fell and soon the scroll was almost completely soaked as she broke down crying. Naruto sighed sadly 'She believes me now thank Kami. And uh..Kira?' Kira knew what he was gonna ask **'Go ahead Naru-koi'** Naruto knelt down to a crying Shinobu and hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly to calm her down. And after a few minutes she fell asleep from crying so much.

Naruto sighed 'Crap, now what?' he asked himself not knowing what to do now. Then Tatsuyo walked in "Great work Naruto-kun, your now ranked 8th." Naruto nodded "Yeah but it was kind of a hollow victory." he stated looking at Shinobu. Tatsuyo handed him his pay and said "You take care of her Naruto and we'll fax you later." Naruto nodded and had a shadow clone seal her sword, and threw his beam katana at Naruto who caught it and placed it in the back of his pants.

Naruto knelt down and picked up Shinobu on his back and said to the shadow clone "Be sure to bring the motorcycle back to the apartment." the clone nodded and the real Naruto shunshined back to the apartment.

Back at the apartment Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke scaring Jeane "Heh, sorry girl." Jeane meowed curiously at Shinobu. "Yes that's the person I fought, who turned out to be the daughter me and Otaku-nii was looking for. Think you can cheer her up when she wakes up girl?" Jeane meowed as if saying yes. "Thanks girl." Naruto went into his room and gently placed Shinobu on his bed. **'**Kira can you watch over her with Jeane?' Kira nodded '**Sure Naru-koi. I needed to talk to her anyways when she wakes up.'**

Kira appeared in a puff of smoke and kissed Naruto passionately. After the kiss Naruto asked "What was that for?" "**For taking care of people when they needed it." **Naruto smiled and left his room to the girls and took shower with his pj's with him so he could change in the bathroom.

When he was at the bathroom the toilet flushed and out came Travis. "So you did your fight?" Naruto nodded "Yep but don't go into the room Kira's in there with Shinobu watching over her and possibly talking with her about Kami knows what." "Right I'm gonna head to Bishop's" Naruto snorted and said before Travis left "Try not to forget to return your porn Otaku-nii." "Ah shut up." And Naruto went into the shower.

Back in the room Kira unsealed Shinobu's katana and placed it back in her sheath. 'Now she just needs to wake up.' She looked at Jeane and motioned her to wake her up. Jeane jumped on the bed and rubbed against Shinobu's face and meowed. "Huh...?" Shinobu said tired. "Where am I?" And looked at Jeane who looked at her with her head tilted to the side and then she meowed curiously at her.

'Do not scream "Kawaii" Shinobu your a big girl even though I want to plus I need to find out where the hell did Naru...' She then remembered what happened before and blushed a little at what Naruto did for her. 'This must be his room I guess. But why did he do this for me?' She then heard a voice asking her "Your wondering why Naruto-kun is doing this right?" Shinobu looked towards the voice and saw Kira.

Shinobu nodded slowly "Yes...but who are you?" Kira smirked "Naruto's girlfriend Kira Kitsune at your service" she said with an exaggerated bow. Shinobu looked down a bit disheartened at that 'Girlfriend but then why did...? "I take it by your disappointment that your starting to have a crush on Naruto-kun aren't you?" Kira stated but continued "But to answer your 2nd question you can still be with Naru-koi since I told him I wouldn't mind sharing as long as I get to approve and you passed"

"Wait, sharing?" the afro samurai girl asked. Kira nodded "Yes where he's from he has to have a harem of at least 4 or more girls and I'm the first while if you want you could have a chance to be the second. And it was my idea to share in the first place since after all the shit he's been through during his childhood."

Shinobu's eyes widen at what she heard "How bad was it?" Then Kira explained what happened and pissed off at what the villagers did to Naruto was an understatement for the samurai. "HOW THE HELL COULD THEY DO THAT TO A FUCKING CHILD!" Shinobu yelled with tears falling for Naruto. Luckily Kira activated the silencing seal as she expected this reaction. "And by your reaction for him I'm glad I approved of you being with him so I'm definitely sure you'll be there for him as a good girlfriend should right?" she asked adding KI(killer intent)

"I-I don't know I mean after all I did accuse him of killing my father, and I did attack him without letting him explain first." she said looking shamefully at her past actions."Well Naruto-koi isn't one to hold big grudges unless it's against people he cares about so I'm sure he'll let it go, in fact that's one of the many reasons I fell in love with him in the first place." Kira handed Shinobu back her sword. "And if you get to know him soon I'm sure you'll fall for him too."

"Well I do feel different when I'm around him. Not bad different, but good. I'll give it a try. But not right away though, there's some personal stuff I have to take care of first." Kira nodded "Well tell Naru-koi now since he's done and waiting for us."

They both nodded and headed to the living room to talk to Naruto. Naruto saw them walking out of the room "Well, are you OK Shinobu?" he asked concerned. Shinobu nodded "Yes I am now." then added with a true smile "Thanks Naruto-kun" Naruto's eyes widen "Wait...you mean..." Kira and Shinobu both nodded with a seductive smirk and they both kissed him. After the kiss Shinobu added "But I have some personal stuff I have to take care of first, so I might not be able to see you for awhile."

Naruto waved it off still blushing from the greatest thing that ever happened to him "Nah, it's alright Shin-chan do what you gotta do I don't mind." Then Kira added "Maybe we can have a welcome back threesome when you get back Shin-chan" And then Kira kissed Shinobu which made Naruto's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his jaw dropped to the floor and fell down with a bloody nose.

Shinobu was surprised but then kissed Kira back. "Maybe I will if Naru-kun can stay awake through it." And they both looked at a passed out Naruto who had blood flowing from his nose. "Assassin or not he's just so fun to tease with." Shinobu nodded while they both laughed at Naruto's expense. "Well I'll be seeing you Kira-chan, Naruto-kun" and kissed them both and left.

Naruto who was suddenly conscious watched her leave. And Kira was back in the mindscape sleeping from the day's events. Naruto put a thought block so Kira wouldn't wake up when he yelled "HELL YEAH!" as it echoed through Santa Destroy.

At the video store Travis and Bishop heard a "HELL YEAH!" which surprised them both. "Woah...what was that" Bishop asked. Travis just smirked but with a jealous tone added "Looks like the little lucky bastard got his 2nd girl for his little harem, damn I need to catch up to him soon." Then Bishop added "Your both lucky bastards for being able to have a harem in the first place."

As Shinobu was heading off she heard "HELL YEAH!" and laughed at Naruto's reaction. "I'm glad I could make him react like this." then added "I wonder if I should get some 'sexy, but still good to fight in' clothes when I see him again." But then shrugged and continued thinking of the possiblities.

* * *

**YES SHINOBU HAS BEEN OFFICIALY ADDED TO NARUTO'S HAREM! Hehe sorry but c'mon who doesn't like Shinobu? But damn it was hard thinking up a great fight scene for a great character I hope it was decent. I hope you enjoy and review! And go vote on my poll if you want Holly Summers to live because I'll probably add her to Travis's harem if she lives. (Still not gonna tell who the others are :P).  
**


	6. Of Balls And Pussy Assassins From 8 to 7

Hey everyone I want to break out into a happy dance right now thanks to more people adding this story to their communities and alerts so thank you all for reading and I'm very happy that your enjoying this story :D. Also this chapter is kinda short so I made up for it by adding the names of 2 of Travis's girls in his harem. So with that in mind, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Naruto walked up to the answering machine and pressed the playback button _"Hi Naruto-kun, this is Diane from Beef Head Videos. Your brother returned the wrong video which was a recording of a guy...Humping a pillow...The video that he should've returned was "How to Please a Woman in Bed 101 Part 2." Please get him return it to us soon. Thank you."_ Naruto thought 'How the hell did that video end up appearing instead? I better pose as Travis again to fix that. Heh that video was pretty good can't wait to try see if that stuff really works with Kira.' he thought but then shrugged and pressed the button to start the second message.

_"Congratulations, Mr. Uzumaki. Your registration for the 8th UAA rank is now complete. In addition, we have faxed yousome information about the rankings in case you wish to continue your ascent. Please transfer the money into the designated account. Have a nice day."_ Naruto grabbed the fax and read it "Damn it 250,000 yen now! It better not fucking go to waste." he muttered as he left.

Naruto was now at a bar looking for a guy named Lovikov since he's been known to have some good fighting techniques. He found him sitting at a stool bald and wearing a red tracksuit (or whatever hes wearing). "What 'Hiccup' do you want?" he looked at Naruto "Look man, this training is no place for a pussy like you." he stated bluntly while it took all of Naruto's willpower not to slice the man's nuts off right then and there. "Now if you had a ball with my name on it, we may have something 'hiccup' to talk about."

Naruto walked outside and summon 50 shadow clones "Spread out and search for a ball like this" he pulled out a red ball with a yellow name that said Lovikov on it. "The only reason I'm bothering with this crap is so we can learn new stuff so don't fucking complain got it?" The clones nodded and shunshined all over Santa Destroy for the drunk's balls.

Minutes later the clones gave Naruto all Lovikov balls and Naruto turned them in to the drunk. A few punches and bruises that Kira was healing as they spoke Naruto learned all the techniques which were Technique of God which extends the Dark Side bloodline somehow, Technique of Mystery which gives Naruto a bonus based on his rank, and Technique of Beauty which let's Naruto see all henchmen on his radar. Naruto then left wondering "How the hell does this drunk know this shit? Oh well I'm not complaining."

Later after Naruto did some garbage collecting, killing another Pizza Butt CEO, and killing off the rest of the ranked 8 henchmen Naruto paid the fee at the ATM and had an extra 200,000 ryo left. 'Thank Kami for the invention of shadow clones and my massive chakra.' he thought thankfully.

The next day Naruto found a letter under the door "Dear Naruto, the next ranker is one dangerous dude. But there's no going home now. You've set foot on the path of a real man. Now, hurry to the subway, hitch a ride and find him...Waiting."

Naruto headed towards the subway and got on the train. he looked at his radar on his wrist and noticed henchmen were already on. Naruto pulled out his katana and ran into the first room which had one henchmen there.

Naruto decapitated that one and headed into the next room which had two henchmen in there. Naruto slashed at the first one and kicked him to stun the guard and grappled him and backdropped him to the floor, got up and slashed him while he was down, did the same to the other one.

Naruto eventually made it to the end of the train and stood at the exit as the train stopped. Naruto walked outside and made it to a warehouse which had more henchmen. Naruto sighed and pulled out his katana "Can we get a timeskip over here?"

One timeskip later Naruto enter Bear Hug studio for the ranked match. And Naruto saw a blood splattered studio "Oh man..." Naruto saw a somewhat normal looking guy who probably was the 7th ranked assassin 'Finally a somewhat normal assassin.'

"I thought I wouldn't make it here on time. Had to take of some customers that filed complaints. My apologies. So much to do with so little help. I can't stand people with all their nonsense complaints. They think they can just say anything. It's crazy. But anyway, I'm here. I made it on time. That's the important thing, right? I take it you're Mr. Eight?" Naruto nodded "You're ranked?" "Not me. Well, in a way it is me." Naruto rolled his eyes with dashed hopes of a normal assassin 'Then again assassin's can't be normal.' "Yeah THAT makes sense" Naruto stated sarcastically.

"Never mind then. We've got a job to do. But first, I need some time to get ready. Would you mind turning the other way? I need some privacy." Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow "Privacy" the guy nodded "Yes I need to prepare. So I just need you to look the other way for a second." Naruto complied and then dodged a beam of light that was about to strike him. "Ha! You think I can be fooled easily? Think again." Naruto stated as he landed pulling out his katana.

Destroyman shouted "Damn it! Hey do you mind if I ask you something?" Naruto still in a battle position said "What Mr. Cosplay?" "We're both assassins right? Why do we have to kill each other." Naruto shrugged and answered "I don't know but I only need to kill if I need to or if someone fucks with my precious people. And with that last trick you pulled off I don't think keeping you alive is an option." "Very well then, let's get started."

But Destroyman offered a hand shake. "What? You wanna shake hands?" Destroyman nodded "We're both assassins aren't we? This is a sign of sportsmanship, that we respect each other before and after the fight even if we have to kill. Good luck." They shook hands and Naruto responded "Likewise." Then Destroyman said "Destroy Spark..." Naruto got shocked "GAHHHHH!" Naruto yelled in pain and fell down panting.[Travis feels the might of Destroy Spark.

Destroyman laughs manically. "This is great! Is this guy stupid or what? You fell for the oldest trick in the book! You are something. Man, you crack me up. I think this laughter's going to kill me. Seriously! Now look at you. You look like you're dead. I guess it's time for a wake up call." He used his Destroy Blast and Beam combo on Naruto which made him fly back to the wall. Naruto stood up pissed and panting with red eyes with slits and wounds healing. Destroyman said before the fight began "This is were it gets good. Good night." Naruto just moved with pure speed and with his katana out responded "Your as good as fucking dead." And the battle began.

"Destroy beam!" DM(using intials for destroyman to save typing time :P) shouted and fired a yellow beam through his eyes. Naruto jumped over it and disappeared with pure speed and kicked him up and sliced him around the area while still having red eyes with slits. Naruto then punched DM to the ground moved there with his speed, picked him up by the legs as DM bounced off the floor a little from the punch, and slammed his face on the floor.

Naruto then caught his katana and calmed back down as DM got up almost defeated from that beating. DM activated something and it made him untouchable as he spammed "Destroy Cannon" at Naruto who was dodging them barely 'Damn it I can't land a blow on the guy.' he thought but then saw the spinning lights 'That must be the source of his "invincibility" I guess.' Naruto destroyed it which made DM slam himself into the ground doing a bit more damage and Naruto got to him did a low charge and finished the fight with it.

Naruto stabbed him through the chest from the back which made DM yell in pain. "Don't cry like that, your a killer arn't you ya little pussy?" Naruto taunted pissed about earlier still. "Help..." DM said.

"I'm sorry what was that?" "Help me...Please" Naruto just snorted "What the fuck is this I hear from a 7th ranked killer? Whatever it's over anyways." "Help me please..." Naruto knew it was a trick and just said "There you go!" he let go and sliced him as if he was gonna slice him and half. DM smiles wickedly and then out comes his machine gun jublies and fires at him but then it went passed Naruto as he fell in half. Naruto walked away and muttered "What a fucking pussy."

Tatsuyo and the cleaning crew came out and Tatsuyo said "Great work Naruto-kun your ranked 7th heres the usual stuff." Naruto had ask "How the hell did that pussy end up being a stronger rank than Shin-chan" Tatsuyo shrugged "Deception I guess but I'm glad you killed him anyways he was a big prick anyways. We'll fax you the details of the next fight later." Naruto walked out and put his hand in the air signifying that he heard him.

Naruto made it back to the apartment. And saw his brother watching his usual Bizarre Belly Anime. "You know you won't get laid if you obsess with that stuff you know that right Otaku-nii?" Travis just snorted "Who asked you Fishcake?" "The guy who has two girlfriends not minding to share asked, oh wait that's me." Naruto responded. "I'll have you know I just got a girlfriend while you were out." Naruto raised in eyebrow in surprise "Really? Who was she." Travis smirked.

"I told the Hokage that he could send one of his ninja to check up on us every once in a while so I told him how to get here and he sent a very hot, deadly, sexy kunoichi here. Her name? Anko Mitarashi." Naruto rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Anko-neechan huh? Now that I think about it you two do seem decent together. How is she about the whole harem thing?"

Travis smirked "She said it would be more fun. Maybe share with her ANBU friend that she said was damned good with a sword." Naruto whistled "Damn, like me you got a sexy teaser, and a hot sword user huh? Looks like we have same tastes in women." They both laughed at that. "Is she still in Santa Destroy?" Travis shook his head "Nope, she left after a few days of being here after I showed her around and spared with her." Naruto had to ask since Travis had a 'I got laid look' in his eyes"So judging by your eyes you got laid?" Travis just smirked and said one thing "Downward fucking dog." Naruto shook his head "Well at least you got laid so at least your not a total dork." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom. "I resent that!" he heard Travis say before he got into the shower.

* * *

Sorry about the semi-shortness of this chapter but Destroyman is kind of a douche and I wanted him dead ASAP but I still threw in a semi-decent fight scene too I guess. And to make up for this I revealed 2 of Travis's girls for his harem :D and if you don't know who the 2nd one his you fail, jk. And the poll is now over with a landslide of Holly Summer's getting to live. This should be interesting and I think it may be easier on me if I paired her with Naruto. Review and let me know what you guys think.


	7. AN

Hey guys, I'm putting this story on hold for now. I am deeply sorry about this, but I lost inspiration for this story when I couldn't use my computer for awhile, but I will not abandon this story, hiatus is bad enough but I'm not a quitter.

But you guys should check out my Naruto/FFX crossover story though if you want more stories from me. Once again I'm sorry I have to put this story on hiatus. But I hope I see everyone enjoying my other story!


End file.
